Flames of Sorrow
by fox.thief
Summary: Kurama and Hiei are happy together, but what happens when Kuronue, Kurama's former lover comes back for him? Who will he choose? KuramaHiei and KuramaKuronue, don't like, don't read. Review and no flames plz. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue  
  
"Hiei...I love you..." mumbled Kurama as he curled up in Hiei's strong arms. Hiei smiled as he stroked Kurama's flaming red hair.  
  
"Hn...love you too, Fox," he said. Kurama rested his head on his lover's shoulder as Hiei continued to play with his hair. Hiei listened until Kurama's breathing evened, and then he too drifted into the comforting arms of sleep.  
  
Little did they know, someone outside, with jealous eyes was watching them...

End chpt.1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue  
  
Kurama slowly opened his emerald green eyes and winced at the bright sunlight. He snuggled further into his sleeping lover's arms.  
  
"Wake up, love," he whispered. Ruby eyes opened and Hiei gazed down at his fox.  
  
"Are you going to that stupid Ningen place again?" he asked, scowling. Kurama sighed and wriggled out of his arms.  
  
"I have to, Hiei," he said. Hiei glared at him.  
  
"Come on, I'll be back soon. You better leave before my mom comes," Kurama said. As if on cue, footsteps were heard coming up the stair.  
  
"Suichi! Wake up!" Kurama hugged Hiei and they shared a passionate kiss before Hiei disappeared out the window.  
  
"I'm coming!" he called. After dressing in his neat attire, he headed to school.  
  
As he neared the school, girls sighed as he passed. Some walked up to him and offered him a box of chocolates. Kurama accepted them and gave them a charming smile.  
  
"Hey Shuichi! Over here!" Kurama turned around to see Yusuke and Kuwabara waving idiotically at him and smiling slightly, he headed over to them.  
  
During class, he got lots of notes from girls that asked him out or they gave him their phone numbers. While, he was walking home, he felt a familiar spirit energy. It wasn't Hiei's and as he neared the house, it grew stronger.  
  
Cautiously, he ran into the house and up to is room to find the person that he never thought he'd see again.  
  
"Kuronue..."  
  
End chpt.2 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. 

"Kuronue..."

The bat demon smirked and slowly walked towards Kurama.

"Kurama...it's so nice to see you again. You haven't changed much, except that you're in this weak human form. Still so beautiful, so perfect," whispered Kuronue huskily.

Kurama was shocked. Kuronue, his former lover, who supposedly died, was standing here in front of him. It couldn't be real...or could it?

"Kuronue...I-I thought you died," he said hesitantly. Kuronue slid his arms around the fox demon's waist and whispered in his ear.

"Well, I didn't and I thank you for your concern. I killed those worthless enemies. While I was looking for you, I heard that the great Youko Kurama had died. It took me years to find you in this human world, but it was worth it. Now, I have you again Kurama...you are mine."

Kurama shivered at the possessiveness of his tone. Before he could say anything, Kuronue continued.

"Come back with me, come with me to Makai where we can live together again. Remember the great times we had together? We can do that again. Just come with me. You have nothing to lose," insisted Kuronue.

_[Flashback]_

_Youko Kurama and Kuronue streaked through the woods laughing as the guards chased them. They each held a bag of shimmering jewels. Together, they darted through the forest and finally rested in a dark cave. Still laughing, opened their bags to reveal their prizes. _

"_That was fun. Those stupid guards didn't know what they were up against. Nobody can capture the great Youko Kurama," boasted Youko. Kuronue snorted._

"_You couldn't possibly have escaped without my help, fox," responded Kuronue. They laughed happily and fell asleep in each others embrace._

_[End flashback]_

Kurama sighed at the happy memory of his times as Youko Kurama. True, they had fun, but that was the past. He wasn't sure if he should go back and what about Hiei. He loved the small fire demon too.

"Kuronue, I can't. I have a human mother, and friends, and I have a-a...lover." The last part, Kurama whispered, but Kuronue heard him. His face twisted with rage and he backed away.

"You have a what?! I can't believe you Kurama, but I already suspected it. Who is it? Tell me!" the bat demon ordered angrily. Kurama didn't answer.

Kuronue stepped closer to the fox.

"Tell me Kurama, who would you want more? Me or your present lover?" he breathed. He wrapped his arms around Kurama and pressed his lips to his. Kurama gave in without thinking. They kissed passionately. Kuronue smirked as he ran his fingers through Kurama's hair. _I've got you now, fox. Nobody can have you, you're mine... _

Finally they parted, panting with pleasure. Kurama's face was flushed and he was smiling.

"Farewell Kurama, my fox. I must leave now. I'll be back tomorrow so wait for me," he said before he vanished.

Kurama looked at the place where Kuronue once was before realizing what he just did and his smile faded. He gently touched his lips and sank down on his bed. Who should he choose? He loved Hiei and he knew Hiei loved him, but what about Kuronue. The bat demon loved him too, didn't he?

He lay on the bed in deep thought and didn't notice the light tap on his window. The tap grew louder and louder. Kurama was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Kuronue?" he muttered. He ignored the taps and Hiei grew more and more impatient outside. Never less, he tapped on the window again, this time more forcefully. Kurama finally looked up and his face showed genuine surprise.

"Hiei!" he cried and he opened the window to let his smaller lover in. Hiei came in, glaring at Kurama.

"Hn, what took you so long, fox?" asked Hiei. Kurama smiled halfheartedly.

"Sorry Hiei, I'm just a bit tired," he said hoping Hiei wouldn't ask. Luckily he didn't, but he slid his arms around the fox and gave him a light kiss. Kurama responded enthusiastically. Kissing Hiei felt different than kissing Kuronue. Kuronue tasted mysterious and dark, but Hiei tasted sweet, a bit like candy. When they parted, Kurama licked his lips and he realized that he would have to choose between the ones that he loved most. Present or past? Hiei or Kuronue?

End chpt. 3

So, how was it? My chappies will be longer soon since my first two were so short. So who should it be? Hiei or Kuronue? Plz review and no flames plz.

- deathangelofdarkness


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

"Kurama?" Hiei's quiet voice broke the silence. Kurama grinned and wriggled out of Hiei's embrace.

"Yes, love?" he asked. Hiei frowned. This didn't sound like the Kurama he knew. Kurama sounded tired and his smile seemed forced.

"Kurama, you shouldn't be working too much. You're tired," he said. Kurama laughed, emerald eyes twinkling.

"Oh Hiei, you worry too much," he laughed, but it was cut off by a big yawn. Hiei raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Kurama sighed.

"Alright," he said. "Now what? Want some sweet snow, Hiei?" he asked. Hiei's eyes widened a fraction before he nodded, lips curling into a small smile. He followed Kurama out of the house.

After walking for a while, they arrived at an ice cream shop, there was a small line up.

"What flavour do you want Hiei?" asked Kurama sweetly.

"The brown stuff," said Hiei, pointing at the chocolate flavoured ice cream. Kurama smiled.

"Okay, you can find us a table while I wait and order," he said. Hiei nodded and went away.

A second after Hiei left, a shadow crept discreetly after him.

Ten minutes later, Kurama stopped in front of the tables, two ice creams in hand. He squinted at the seats to find Hiei.

Suddenly, his demon fox senses picked up a familiar ki. _Kuronue has been here. Where's Hiei? What if Kuronue found him? _Quickly, Kurama followed the scent of the bat demon.

Meanwhile, Hiei looked around, spotting an unoccupied table. He headed over to it, but was stopped by an odd ki. It belonged to a bat demon. Following it, Hiei looked around suspiciously.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he growled. A low chuckle was heard and a chain with a red stone at the end appeared. It swung slowly seeming captivating. Hiei shook himself out of the trance and glared at the trees.

"Show yourself!" he said again. A figure stepped out of the trees. It was a bat demon and Hiei felt his spine prickle.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" he asked. The demon's eyes narrowed into slits.

"I am Kuronue and I will stop anything that gets in the way of what I want, even you," said Kuronue evilly.

The little fire demon growled angrily and he stalked up to Kuronue.

"Kuronue, I don't care what you want or what you're here for, but if you want something of mine, then you'll have to fight for it," he said angrily. Kuronue was laughed.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little Forbidden child, Hiei," said Kuronue, smirking. "You have something of mine that I would like to have back."

Hiei looked confused and Kuronue laughed again.

"I see that you don't understand Hiei. Kurama is mine and you'll never have him. Besides, he could never love you. You're just the Forbidden child."

Hiei's ruby eyes widened in anger and lunged for Kuronue with his katana, which the bat demon easily dodged.

"Oh come on Hiei, Kurama has known me for so long. We were lovers a long time ago until Youko Kurama died. I looked everywhere for him and now I found him again and I will never let go. Now, I ask you, how could Kurama love you?" he asked. Hiei growled.

"Kurama said so himself. He would never lie to me!" he said. Kuronue smirked.

"How do you know that Kurama isn't lying?" he asked. Hiei grew silent and Kuronue grinned evilly.

"Hiei! Where are you?!" The familiar sweet tenor of Kurama drifted near their surroundings. Hiei immediately tried to head over, but Kuronue stopped him by pinning his clothes down with his daggers. Quietly he headed to Kurama. Hiei cursed and freed himself, following the direction in which Kuronue went.

Kuronue followed the faint scent of the fox demon and soon, he spotted Kurama.

"Kurama."

The red head turned and gasped.

"Kuronue, where is Hiei?" he asked. Kuronue smirked.

"He's coming, in fact he will be here any minute. Hearing fast footsteps Kuronue quickly grabbed Kurama's face and crushed his lips into a deep kiss. Kurama instinctively wrapped his arms around Kuronue's waist.

Then, Hiei burst into the opening. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Kurama, how could you? I trusted you?!" he cried. Kuronue broke the kiss smirking triumphantly.

"You see? Kurama loves me, not you. Now leave us with our privacy before I have to do it by force," said Kuronue. Flashing a betrayed glance at Kurama, Hiei sped off and disappeared.

Kurama turned to Kuronue with a shocked expression.

"Hiei wait!" He turned to face the bat demon. "Kuronue! Why did you do this?!" he cried. Kuronue merely smiled.

"Why Kurama, I thought it was for the best. He was the only thing separating you and me," he replied. "Now you can return to Makai with me." He grabbed Kurama around the waist, but the fox demon squirmed out of Kuronue's grip.

"No Kuronue! Stop it!" he said. Kuronue let go, looking frustrated. Kurama took one more look at Kuronue before muttering "sorry" and he left. Kuronue looked furiously at the place where Kurama was standing.

_It must have been the fire demon's fault. Nothing else would have stopped Kurama. If killing Hiei is the only way to get my fox back, then I am left with no choice, _he thought as he retreated into the shadows.

End chpt. 4

Did you like it? Thank you to all my reviewers for reviewing. Plz review and no flames plz.

- deathangelofdarkness


End file.
